Roses Have Thorns
by MelodyStyx
Summary: Lila is Ciel's sister. However, she has three parents: Ciel's mother and father and a powerful demon named Michael. As she grows up, Lila has to deal with numerous situations her older brother puts her in, including a betrothal to the lecherous Alois Trancy. Everywhere she goes, she attracts the attention of a dangerous and powerful man.
1. Chapter 1

Golden sunlight streamed into my tiny bedroom, throwing light shadows onto the whitewashed walls. I sat on my bed, staring up at the window. It was high up on the wall, and I wasn't tall enough to look out of it. From my bed, all I could see was cloudless blue sky stretching on forever. I loved that shade of blue. I never saw much of it, save for the couple of hours I got in the afternoon where I sat in my bedroom, wishing that I knew my past.

The door opened. I sat up quickly and smoothed down the skirt of my plain gray novice's robe. Sister Ethel walked in, leading a tall young man in with her. This had to be something big. Most of us younger girls were never allowed to recieve young men. He seemed too young to be my father, but too old to be my brother. I wondered who he was.

"Lila, you have a visitor. This is Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, butler for the Phantomhive family," Sister Ethel explained. The young man bowed when he saw me, a kind smile on his youthful face.

"He wishes to discuss something about your family. I will be just outside of the door. Call for me if anything goes amiss," she continued. With a disapproving glance at Sebastian, she swept out of the room.

"Hello, Miss Lila. As you already know, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I work for the Phantomhive family." His voice was light and musical, with an accent I couldn't quite place. I smiled at him. Nobody had ever addressed me as "Miss" before. It made me feel grown up.

"Sister Ethel said you want to talk to me about my family. Do you know anything about my parents?" I asked. I was desperate for information. I'd been here since I could remember. My birth parents were a mysery to me.

"Miss Lila, I bring both good and bad news. I regret to inform you of the deaths of your parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, in a fire that destroyed your home. Luckily, your older brother survived and is now the new Phantomhive head. He does not know about you. I heard about you from Tanaka, the old steward of the Phantomhives. He says he vaguely remembers Lady Phantomhive being pregnant around the time your brother was around two years old, but says that she miscarried the baby. I investigated, and I found records indicating that Lady Rachel did carry her child to full-term, but for reasons unknown, arranged for you to be brought her immediately after your birth."

The news shocked me. If Sebastian was telling the truth, then I was of noble birth. I held the title of "lady", just like my mother. I wasn't simply Lila. I was, apparently, Lady Lila Kathryn Phantomhive. My father had been an earl, and my older brother was one now. My mother had been a countess. This was a lot for my eleven-year old self.

"If I am noble, does that mean I get to live a fairytale life? Pretty dresses and sweets all day? Balls and galas and etiquette lessons?" I asked. Sebastian laughed, as if my silly question amused him.

"I don't see how etiquette lessons and fairytales go together, but yes, you will live a life of grandeur. You will wear clothing that befits your noble status. You will be taught by tutors to behave as a lady should. When you are old enough, you shall be presented at balls," he replied. I leapt off my bed and jumped for joy. I was so happy! I'd never dreamt of being a nobleman's daughter.

"When are we leaving to my new home?" I asked, unable to conceal the delight in my voice. Sebastian took out a silver pocketwatch from his coat pocket.

"We may leave now, if you wish. I will need to take you to London to get you some proper clothing."

I insisted that we leave now. I wanted to leave this prison of a convent. I wanted to see the world. I wanted to hear the bustling crowds of the city. I wanted to be free of my whitewashed cell.

Sister Ethel walked in, concern on her face. "I could hear you skipping about from my room! What in Heavens are you doing, Lila?"

"I am a nobleman's daughter, Sister Ethel! I am Lady Phantomhive! Can you believe it?" I exclaimed. Sebastian observed the scene with a small smile curving his thin lips. Sister Ethel looked at me with a flabbergasted expression.

"What nonsense are you spouting? What silly notion has that man poisoned your head with?" She glared at Sebastian. I grinned at her, which I knew she despised.

"I am Lady Lila Kathryn Phantomhive, daughter of Earl Vincent Phantomhive and Countess Rachel Dalles-Phantomhive and younger sister of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. My loyal servant, Sebastian Michaelis, wishes to take me away in order for me to rejoin my family." My tone was sweet, almost mocking. I'd never used this voice before. It was as if my blueblood status gave me power and confidence.

"I don't believe it, and I am pretty sure the Mother Superior won't, either!" Sister Ethel spat. Sebastian extracted something out of his pocket and calmly handed it to her. It seemed to be a bundle of folded papers.

"I unearthed Lady Lila's birth certificate and other documents proving her identity, including hospital records and letters exchanged between Countess Rachel and her sister, Angelina Dalles, regarding her birth. I trust that you find them adequate indentification," he said cooly. I spotted a picture pinned to one of the papers, no doubt my baby picture.

The next hour or so passed by as a blur. Sebastian arranged for my removal from the convent and I was allowed to gather what personal belongings I had. I exchanged my scratchy novice robe for a simple dress made out of dark green cotton. Sebastian brushed my long, raven black hair and tied it back with a bright pink ribbon. Pink! I adored the color immediately, but I still loved the sky's blue much better. I switched my sandals for a pair of black ankle boots. For the first time in my life, I wore something that wasn't a uniform of some sort. I felt like a butterfly cracking out of its cocoon.

I didn't take anything with me. I'd never believed in the Bible, despite my upbringing. I didn't take my prayer book or my rosary beads. I left them for the next postulant who'd come by. As soon as I entered the grand carriage, I disassociated myself with the nuns. I was the daughter and sister of the Queen's watchdogs.


	2. Chapter 2

I read through the documents, satiating my desire to know my family. I stared at the pictures of my family. Sebastian noted that my brother and I looked very much alike, except that my eyes were dark green. He found that peculiar, for neither my mother nor my father possessed green eyes. I stared at the pictures of my parents. My mother was breathtakingly gorgeous, with strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. My father was very handsome, with black hair and hazel eyes. My heart broke with the knowledge that I would never know how wonderful my parents were. They were dead.

"Do I get to pick out my own clothing?" I asked. Sebastian looked up from his book.

"You can pick whatever you like, as long as I think it is appropriate." he answered. He gave me another smile.

"Is my brother nice?" Truthfully, I feared this older brother I'd never met before. He was an intimidating and imposing figure from what I'd read. Even at thirteen, he scared older men. He frightened me.

"The young master has been through some very terrible and tough times. He is no longer the happy little boy he used to be. He is a cunning and somewhat apathetic young man, but I am sure he will warm up to you. After all, you're all he has left." I looked back at the two photographs of my brother. One was of him as a child, maybe nine years old. He was all smiles. It was so different from the one of him as a twelve year old. Mouth set in a stern line. Eyes full of fiery hate.

"Frankly, he scares me," I muttered, more to myslef than Sebastian. He heard, though, but chose to not comment.

It took a while before we reached London, but I didn't mind. I loved drinking in the scenery of the countryside and the towns. London was bright, colorful, and loud. I gazed at every shop window. My ears feasted on every accent and every voice that sang on the streets. I felt at ease. This was a dramatic change from life with the nuns. Nobody spoke in hushed tones. Nobody bothered to bless themselves after a coarse word.

Sebastian took me to a high-end dress shop. I was measured, and I blushed when the dressmaker, an older man with spectacles and iron gray hair, commented on how perfectly ladylike I looked. Never one for garish and overembellished clothes, I picked out a large selection of colors and trims and the like. Never did Sebastian step in to correct something. I knew my limits.

The first dress was mde fairly quickly, and I donned it as soon as it was completed. It had a green and pink floral pattern against a background of white, set off with ivory lace. I still wore the black ankle boots I left to convent with. Sebastian rearrange my hair, pinning up my wavy hair into two long ponytails at the sides of my head with two rosy pink bows. Ivory lace gloves covered my pale hands.

"How do I look? Oh, I'm so nervous!" I squeaked as Sebastian helped me into the carriage. We were heading to my new home, Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian chuckled as he took the seat opposite of me.

"Young mistress, you look magnificent. No need to be afraid," he assured me. I wrung my hands, twisting my fingers until they ached. He rested one hand onto mine, stopping my actions.

"You'll ruin your gloves and your delicate fingers, young mistress. Then, I fear, you shall not be pretty anymore," he cautioned. I stopped and rested my hands on my lap. The carriage ride was short and quiet. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw the mansion.

It was creamy brick with the occasional stripe of dark green ivy running across the walls. Most of the windows were dark, except for one, which glowed dimly. It must've been the study, where my brother was sitting and going over accounts or such.

"Sebastian, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. He smiled and helped me out of the carriage. The boy driving the carriage must've heard me, because he laughed.

"I hope you like your new home, miss!" he shouted as he hopped down from the driver's seat. He had a rather feminine face, with gigantic turquoise eyes and red-blond hair.

"I'm Finnian, the Phantomhive gardener. What's your name, miss?" He seemed cheerful and happy. I grinned.

"I'm Lila." Maybe he'd be my playmate. According to Sebastian's description of my brother's schedule, Ciel was very busy and didn't really play with anyone. I knew I wouldn't find a friend out of him. Finnian seemed like the perfect person to joke around with.

"Swing by the kitchens later and I'll introduce you to everybody else!" he offered. I said I'd love to. Sebastian led me inside. The interior of the house was just as spectacular as the exterior. It was a tad bit too dark for my liking, but was lovely nonetheless. We went up the stairs. My eyes wandered, looking at everything. This was a big step from the modest plainess of the convent.

"I must warn you that the young master is not aware of who his guest is. I have only said that he should expect a very special visitor." We paused in front of a door. Pale light spilled from under the door. This was the study. My brother and I were separated only by a thin sheet of wood. Sebastian opened the door and I stepped inside, careful to remain hidden behind him.

"Has my guest arrived, Sebastian?" I trembled at the sound of Ciel's voice. It was cold, devoid of any warmth or sincerity.

"Yes, master. Here she is," Sebastian replied, stepping away. I stifled a gasp. It was as if I was looking at myself, except with shorter hair and blue eyes. A black eyepatch covered his right eye. He wore an expression of shock.

"Sebastian, who is this?" he asked. His voice was soft, and it shook.

"Master, I present to you Lady Lila Kathryn Phantomhive, your younger sister." Ciel studied my face. There was no doubt that we looked extremely alike.

"I have no sister, Sebastian. I do not doubt that this girl and I share blood, but she isn't my sibling. My parents had no other children after me." My heart sank. He didn't acknowledge that I was his sister.

Sebastian intervened. "That is where you are wrong, my Lord. When you were two years old, your mother became pregnant with Lila. For an unknown reason, she was brought to the convent immediately after her birth. The cover-up story was that your mother miscarried the child."

Ciel stood up and slowly walked towards me. He was considerably taller than I was. I was intimidated by him instantly. He towered over me, both physically and mentally. I did my best not to cower in fear.

"Her eyes. They're green. Neither of my parents had green eyes," he pointed out. I cursed my moss-colored eyes. I silently wished for the midnight blue orbs that my brother possessed.

"It is uncommon, but not impossible, for mutations to occur, my Lord. I say the young mistress has been blessed with such a pretty anomaly." I blushed. Nobody had ever complimented my eyes before. The sisters had always said I had unclean eyes, eyes unfit for life in a Benedictine convent. The Mother Superior had always called me "special" with a disgusted tone. To have someone as good-looking as Sebastian compliment me...it took most of my willpower not to swoon.

"She does take after Mother."

"With your father's nose. just like you, my Lord."

Ciel looked me up and down. "Lila, tell me. When were you born?"

I hesistated. Why did he want to know? "May 15, 1877," I replied. That was what the nuns had told me, and that was what was printed on my birth certificate. The letters between my mother and aunt had also placed my birth date in the middle of May.

Ciel looked as if puzzle pieces had come together. He sighed. "How was I so stupid? I should've recognized the signs!"

"My Lord, you were not yet two years old at the same of her birth. A small child couldn't have noticed such a thing as a pregnancy."

Ciel started pacing up and down the room. "It was said that for most of my first year, Mother was increasingly ill, until the spring of 1877, when she was forced to live in the hospital on Madame Red's orders. It wasn't until late May did Mother come home. I remember her being very thin and depressed for a short time afterwards."

"You have a good memory, Ciel. If you don't mind, could you tell me about Mother and Father? What were they like?" I asked. Ciel returned to his seat behind the desk.

"Sebastian, please bring some tea for us. Lila, please take a seat," he requested. Sebastian pulled out the chair in front of Ciel's desk for me and bowed before leaving. I lowered myself onto the cusioned chair. Ciel seemed to be searching my face, as if I held all the answers.

"I want to ask you some questions, Lila. Where have you been living all this time?" he began. I was disappointed that he wasn't telling me about our parents, but I was happy to tell my story.

"I lived at a Benedictine convent devoted to St. Agnes of Rome. There, I was a postulant. I was never a religious person, despite my upbringing. I believe that if there is even a God, he takes pleasure in tormenting me. Therefore, I don't pray to him," I replied. It was true. If there was a God, then he was a sadistic old man who craved my sorrow and my suffering.

"It's nice to know that we share the same opinion on trivial matters like religion. Did the nuns treat you well?"

"They treated me badly, I suppose. They always glared at me, and I am sure I got less food than everybody else. They made me confess my sins all the time, even when I hadn't done anything. The Mother Superior often called me a filthy child, the product of sin. They always hit me, and I was sometimes starved or locked away. I was punished often for no reason."

"Do you know why they called you filthy?"

"The Mother Superior said that she sensed something very wrong about me, and that my eyes were a mark that there was something dark about me. Strange things have happened whenever I was punished, but that only made the punishments worse."

"What strange things?"

"Well, there was this one time the Mother Superior tried to exorcise me. One of the nuns present, Sister Agatha, suddenly starting convulsing as they tried to force me down on my bed. She died later that night. That was probably the most frightening thing that has happened to the convent while I was there. And this other time, I was locked away with no food for a week. When I was finally let out, I learned that most of the sisters were gravely ill with fever. It took a long time for them to heal."

In the back of my mind, I sifted through those horrid memories. Dark, damp rooms. Threats of crucifixion. Whips. Switches. Walking canes striking my back. Being forced to eat stale bread for weeks at a time. I was free of those now. Ciel would protect me from them.

"So, you want to hear about Mother and Father?" Ciel asked after a short silence. I nodded eagerly.

"Mother was a very good person, kind and sweet. She was always smiling. I assume you've seen a picture of her. She was beautiful. Father was a very busy man, but he didn't take anything too seriously. He had the nicest laugh." Tears seemed to form in Ciel's eye. He wiped them away quickly.

"They sound like they were the best type of people," I commented. He nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind my asking, where do we get our wealth?" I was curious. I had heard the Phantomhive name being whispered by the nuns in low tones and horrible things about murder and bribery. The phrase "The Queen's watchdog" popped up occasionally.

"Most of it comes from the Funtom company. We make toys and sweets."

"I've heard the nuns call our family 'The Queen's watchdogs'. What does that mean?"

"The Queen makes us deal with the shady underworld of England. Strange murders. Bizarre kidnappings. That was Father's job. Since his death, I've taken over the post of Her Majesty's watchdog. I solved the Jack the Ripper case, and I am sure that there will be more of the sort to come by. Don't bother your delicate head about it."

So my family dealt with the seedy underbelly of our pristine country. I shivered from fright. My family must've gathered many enemies from this awful sort of work. I had imagined Father being some sort of vigilant knight, always watching out for Queen Victoria. Now, with the image of my family tarnished in my fanciful mind, I didn't ask anymore questions. We sat in an awkward silence until Sebastian came back, wheeling in a cart laden with treats.

"I took the liberty to prepare a full afternoon tea for you two. Today's tea is White Peony tea, a gift from Mr. Lau. I hoped that the sweet and fruity taste would suit the young mistress's palate. I have also prepared at an assortment of tea sandwhiches, scones, and a cornmeal cake with apples and blackberries. There is also clotted cream and butter." The light fragrance of flowers filled the room.

"It looks and smells delicious, Sebastian! Thank you." Ciel raised an eyebrow. I guess he wasn't accustomed to thanking his butler. I, for one, had been raised to be polite and courteous to all.

"You are welcome, young mistress," Sebastian replied, setting down a teacup in front of me. I took a small sip of the tea. It was certainly unlike the cheap black tea we drank at the convent. This was sweet, clear as glass, and seemed to shimmer in the bright sunlight that leaked into the room.

"Is it to your liking?" Ciel asked. I nodded. He took a sip and seemed to like it, for he didn't complain or make a face. I was going to have a hard time reading this older brother of mine.

"Please convey our thanks to Mr. Lau for this pleasant tea," he said after a moment's pause. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, master."

After tea, I was sent out of the room by Ciel. He assured me that I had done nothing wrong, and he wished to discuss my future with Sebastian without my interference. I was left to wander the dimly lit halls.

I managed to make my way to the kitchen, where Finnian said he'd be. I was greeted by the smell of burning food.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian's going to tan our hides now!" squawked a young woman in a blue dress and a white pinafore. A young man with blond hair was coughing, his face black with soot. The oven seemed to be smoking. A small old man sat in the corner of the room, sipping something out of a green cup. Finnian was examining what was inside the oven when he stood up and spotted me.

"Oi, it's the young miss!" he exclaimed. The others looked my way, and I smiled and waved.

"Hello! I'm Lila," I greeted them. Finnian lightly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the kitchen. He was grinning and he pointed to each person as he introduced them to me.

"That's Bard. He's the chef, but he ain't so good at cooking. He burns things more often than he cooks something edible. He's right smart, though!" he explained, pointing to the blond man. The man, Bard, waved and beamed at me.

"Nice to meet ya, miss!" he had a rougher accent that I was used to, but he seemed friendly.

"This girl here's Mey-Rin. She's the maid, but she's a tiny bit clumsy." The young woman or girl, rather, scooped me up into a tight hug.

"Oh, you're so precious! Just like the young master! Ooh!" she cooed. She released me and looked absolutely delighted to see me.

"Careful, she's a bit clingy and creepy at times," Finnian added in a whisper. She appeared to have heard, because she turned red and glared at him.

"I am not! How dare you say such a thing!" she screeched. The rest of us started to laugh. After a moment, Mey-Rin joined in.

"And that's Tanaka. He doesn't say much. Occasionally, he grows to his full form and says something, but otherwise, he just sits around and drinks tea." The old man in the corner looked up at me and smiled pleasantly at me.

"Ho, ho, ho." He sounded like a high-pitched Santa Clause. I giggled softly.

"I see you're all acquainted. Young mistress, would you kindly please follow me to your new room?" Sebastian materialized at the door. I followed him out of the smoky kitchen and to my new room, which was near what I assumed was Ciel's room, for his name was carved onto the door.

The bedroom was bigger than my cell at the convent and was elegantly furnished. The walls were rosewood covered in dark reddish-pink silk. The furniture was made of the same dark wood as the walls. The bedclothes were crimson, with ivory pillows. There was a small desk under the one large window. A stately wardrobe stood facing the bed.

"I hope you find your new chambers pleasant, mistress." I found everything beautiful. It was dark, but in a dramatic and attractive way.

"I find it absolutely perfect, Sebastian!" He smiled and bowed.

"I am happy to know that you like it so much. You will find some new garments in the wardrobe and in the dresser. The young master will be in here shortly to discuss matters of your education." As if on cue, Ciel walked in and dismissed Sebastian.

Once the butler was out of the room, Ciel began a lecture about me becoming a proper noblewoman.

"Lila, I want you to know that as my little sister, I want you to have the best future possible. I, as the head of the Phantomhive family, must also preserve our family's name and reputation, even if it involves having to do something I don't want to do. You, as the daughter and sister of earls, are highly valuable in the marriage market. Don't worry. I won't betroth you to someone who is horrid. You will be happy, no matter what. You shall also need training. I have arranged for several tutors to come here and educate you, for I cannot bear to send you to some boarding school," he explained.

"What sorts of things shall I need to learn?" I asked.

"Etiquette, mathematics, grammar, history, geography, music, and art. I had Sebastian find out what my fiancee, Elizabeth, studies. I have yet to hire a musical tutor. Do you know of an instrument you would like to learn?"

All my life, I had wanted to learn the piano. I had come across it while reading, and the mysterious instrument had haunted me ever since. I wanted to learn how to dance my fingers over those shiny white and black keys.

"I want to learn the piano," I replied. Ciel sighed.

"Very well, then. The piano it is. I believe we have one somewhere in the house."

I jumped for joy and enveloped him in a tight hug. He stood stiff for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, Ciel!" I trilled.

"You're welcome, Lila. Now, why don't you go find the servants? I don't make an enjoyable playmate, but I assume those silly buffoons will make excellent companions."

Ciel opened my bedroom door, revealing Finnian, who seemed to have been waiting for me. Ciel nodded at him before continuing on his way back to the study. Finnian grinned when he saw me.

"Come on, Miss! Let me show you the gardens!" he laughed. I followed him out of the house, to the back of the mansion. Flowers of every color sprouted everywhere. There was a fountain spewing crystal blue water. Birds chirped. It was like the Garden of Eden.

"It's so pretty, Finnian!" I gasped. He plucked a sunny yellow carnation from the ground and handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him.

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward, Miss, but I think you're right lovely," he complimented me. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I twirled the flower's stem between my fingers.

"Thank you, Finnian. You aren't being too forward. And please, call me 'Lila'. This 'Miss' business makes me sound all prissy and hoity-toity," I giggled.

"I don't think it made you sound hoity-toity, Mi- I mean, Lila." He turned a light shade of scarlet, which made me laugh.

"There you are, mistress." Sebastian's voice chimed from behind us. We turned around. He wore an unreadable expression on his face.

"I took the liberty of drawing a bath for you, mistress. I am in charge of getting you properly attired for dinner with your brother. We are expecting a guest tonight, so I must make you look presentable," he explained.

The three of us walked back into the house. Finnian went back to the others, while Sebastian led me to a spacious bathroom. Everything was sparkling white and twinkling gold. The faucets were all shaped like wolf heads.

"Forgive me, but I was ordered to help you bath. I assure you that I won't do anything indecent. Until I find a suitable lady-in-waiting for you, I shall be assisting you with matters like this," said Sebastian.

I shivered as his long fingers slid my clothing off. I stood alert, so I would notice if his hand lingered somewhere they shouldn't be. He did nothing of the sort. Soon, I was sitting in a warm, bubbly bath. Never in my life had I washed in water that didn't freeze my skin or sear my flesh. This was completely new to me, and I couldn't help but sigh.

As soon as I was bathed and dried, Sebastian helped me into my evening outfit. I would need to look nice for our guest. The dress was hunter green taffeta with sleeves that went to my elbow and black lace trim. A jacket of the same material and trim with short, puffy sleeves went on top of the dress. Black velvet gloves and new, calf-length boots finished off my outfit. Sebastian pinned a green bow on top of my head,

"You look like a princess, mistress," he commented.

"Who is our guest tonight, Sebastian?" I asked. It had to be someone important, or else I wouldn't have been so dressed up.

"Earl Alois Trancy. He is only a little bit older than your brother. It is purely a social call, nothing more." He sounded distracted, like there was more to the Earl's visit than just dinner.

Soon, the sound of a carriage drawing up could be heard. Ciel, Sebastian, and I went out to the front of the house to recieve our visitor. He was a boy who looked hardly older than Ciel, with light blond hair and pale blue eyes. His clothing was bright and slightly garish. A tall young man, presumably his butler, stood silently next to him.

"Hello, Ciel! My, my, you look so grim in that outfit! Why do you always look like you're going to a funeral?" the boy cackled. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this Alois Trancy.

Alois's eyes focused on me, and a nasty sort of smile curled his lips. "Hmmm. Who is this, Ciel? I've never seen anybody as beautiful as she is."

I looked over at my brother. He wore a hard expression on his face.

"She is my little sister, Lila. Don't you dare try something funny tonight, understand?" Ciel's voice was polite, but I could detect the faintest trace of anger.

"Good looks do run in the family, then." Alois's voice made me tremble in fear. I looked to Sebastian. He seemed to notice my discomfort and suggested that we all go inside and have dinner. I sat next to Ciel, in front of Alois.

The three of us made light conversation. Then, as soon as the food arrived, Ciel said something that made my heart stop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alois, have you ever thought about finding a wife?" Ciel asked in a rather light and casual tone. I froze. No, he wouldn't. He said he wouldn't betroth me to someone horrid!

"No, but I guess it's never too late to start. Why?" Alois replied, his ocean blue eyes focused hungrily on me.

"The relationship between our two families is uneasy at best. I propose a union between you and my younger sister in order to secure a more cordial liason between us."

My eyes widened in shock. How could he? He promised! He promised he'd never commit me to some terrible! Ciel shot me a quick glance, and I saw the pain that swirled in his eyes. I looked at Sebastian, who wore a somber expression on his pale face. Alois's butler, however, was smiling smugly.

"Hmm. I do love the sound of that idea. Very well, then! I accept this wonderful proposition!" Alois cheered. He grinned at me, and he gave me a sickeningly lewd wink. I forced a polite smile on my face.

"This should also satisfy Claude's conditions." I was curious about who this Claude was and what his conditions were, but I was too scared and angry to ask.

The rest of the meal passed by rather quietly. I didn't talk unless I was asked a question, and the two boys mainly ignored me. They talked about business and boring things like that. I barely ate any of the fancy food that was laid out before me. I was too much in shock to eat much.

When it was time for Alois to keave, he kissed my hand and bade me good night. I endured it silently, not deigning to reply to him. As the carriage pulled out, he gave me a wink through the carriage door's window.

I followed Ciel into the study, where we'd take our evening tea before retiring. As soon as Ciel closed the door, our discussion about my unexpected betrothal began.

"What were you thinking? You promised you wouldn't commit be to someone horrible!" I demanded. Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat down behind his desk, and I took the chair in front of it.

"Lila, I am very sorry, but I had to. You see, our lives are in danger, and to appease the person who is threatening us, I had to give you to Alois Trancy."

What nonsense was he speaking now? "I don't understand."

"Claude is Alois's butler, and he's a demon from Hell. He eats people's souls, and he's after mine. He said that he would leave me alone if I gave him someone of my blood. I'm sorry, Lila. Better your soul than mine."

So my own brother was willing to give my soul to a demon in order to save his own. How selfish of him! I glared at him.

"You coward! You merciless coward! You're a little coward and a dishonorable cur!" I spat vehemently. Ciel looked as if he'd aged several years. His eyes were apologetic, like he regretted doing this to me.

"I would've gladly given up my soul if it was still mine to give. My soul's already been claimed by a demon."

"I'd rather give my soul to the demon who has yours than marry Alois Trancy."

"I wouldn't give your soul to Sebastian even if he wanted it."

Sebastian was a demon? That would certainly explain his devilishly good looks and his ability to get everything done in a short amount of time.

"Besides, I traded my soul away for revenge on the people who killed our parents."

"They died in a fire. They weren't murdered. Sebastian told me that."

"Someone set the house on fire and killed them. They kidnapped me and tried to sacrifice me."

"Is that why you wear an eyepatch? You lost an eye, didn't you?"

Ciel shook his head and reached up to untie his eyepatch. It fell onto his desk, revealing an eye with a dimly glowing, purple iris. A fancy pentacle rested right in the middle of his eye.

"This is proof that I've agreed to a Faustian contract with Sebastian. He wears the seal on his hand, which is hidden by a glove. When I've secured revenge on the people who killed our parents, Sebastian will consume my soul and I will die."

Ciel was like an animal marked for slaughter. Once he'd finished what he needed to do, he would die. Which raised a question. When would Claude take my soul, and will I die?

"What will happen to me, then?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"You still have quite a few years before your marriage is finalized. I expect Claude will take your soul after the wedding. You will die, too."

My life had just begun, and now it was going to end. Just my luck. First, I was given up by my parents. Now, my soul was being traded away.

"Excuse me, Ciel," I murmured before leaving the study for my bedroom. I didn't meet anybody else as I walked the dark and gloomy halls. As soon as I had entered my room, I locked the door, sat on my bed, and started to weep.

I hadn't been crying for very long when a strange voice started to speak to me. It wasn't a friendly voice, but it wasn't frightening either.

"Don't cry, child. Your father is here," the voice crooned. I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder. My hands fell from my face and I looked up.

A good-looking young man smiled down at me. He had long, shoulder-length, black hair and intelligent green eyes that were strange familiar to me. They were my green eyes, the very same. He looked too young to be my father, but something made me want to believe that he was.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. The man laughed softly and crouched down, so our eyes met. They were kind, gentle, and affectionate. Those were the eyes of a proud father.

"My name is Michael, and I am your father."

"No, my father was Vincent Phantomhive."

"That is also true. Lila, you're a very special girl. You have two fathers, me and Earl Phantomhive. We both helped to give you life. You have my eyes."

"How?" I had never heard of someone having two biological fathers. It simply wasn't natural.

"I met your mother, not as Countess Phantomhive, but as Rachel Dalles. She was only a young girl at the time, fifteen years old. We were in love, but she refused to marry me, stating that she was too young. Eventually, she married the earl and had a son with him. However, my love for her never died. She tried to avoid me, but I always found her. When she fell pregnant again, I cursed her. I wanted her unborn child to be mine. When you came out, she was scared. Although you looked like your brother, you had my eyes. She sent you to a convent in hopes that they'd drive the demon out of you. I made sure that never happened. I took care of you all those years," he explained.

I was overcome with so many emotions that I started to cry again. I felt the bed dip a little and cool, unyielding arms circled me in a tight hug.

"Why have you come?" I whispered, unable to talk regularly.

"You summoned me, love. Your hopelessness and your lack of faith in God brought me here."

"Are you going to help me?"

"Of course I am. I'm your father, after all."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make a contract with me, Lila. If you do, all your troubles will end." A contract, like what Ciel and Sebastian had. I wanted to forge a contract with Father. He would save me from Claude and Alois.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Sebastian stood there, a frown on his pale face. His eyes hardened, as if the sight of my father embracing me was a sore sight for him.

"I knew I smelled another demon in this house. What are you doing here, Michael?" he demanded.

Father stood up, shielding me from Sebastian's eyes. "Can't a father visit his daughter in peace?"

I peeked at Sebastian's face. He glared at Father with an intensity that made me shrink back.

"Leave the girl alone, Michael. Go home," Sebastian ordered. Father made a tasking sound.

"How impolite of you, Michaelis, to intrude upon a family reunion," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Leave now, or there won't be another reunion ever again." The coldness of Sebastian's voice made me shiver. Father gave me one last look before disappearing into a swirl of black feathers, which cascaded all over me.

"Are you okay, mistress? Did he hurt you?" Sebastian asked, busying himself with cleaning up the avian mess. I nodded. I didn't want to talk. Today had been a hectic day, and I needed some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(**Hey, it's your author, Melody, here! Thanks for the positive reviews! And thanks for liking my story! So I've implemented a small time skip. Lila began living with her brother late June. I've fast-forward the story to December. December 13, to be exact. That would be the day before Ciel's 14th birthday. Expect a Christmas chapter soon! It's a really late/really early Christmas present for all of you. ^_^ )**

I paced up and down my room. Tomorrow was Ciel's birthday, and I still hadn't gotten him anything yet. Sebastian assured me that my overly-mature brother didn't want any presents, but if I didn't get my dear sibling a gift, what kind of a sister would I be? I wanted to go to London and buy him something. The frigid weather had been keeping me inside, but I was determined to go today.

Not long after I had come to live here at the manor, Sebastian managed to find me a lady-in-waiting. Her name was Isabel Rivera, and she was Spanish. She was well-read, and she spoke English fluently. She had only a very light accent, which many found oddly alluring. She rarely spoke her native tongue around me, but I loved it when she did. She was beautiful, with lovely hazel eyes and luscious, honey-colored hair. Her skin was a dark ivory. Being seventeen years old, she was the reciever of many marriage proposals. She was my companion when Finnian and the others were busy, and she assisted me with everything. She knew about my demonic heritage, but she didn't care.

"Isabel, we're going to London. Kindly tell either Finnian or Bard to ready a carriage. Afterwards, quickly come up and help me dress. Do dress yourself nicely. It simply wouldn't do for a pretty thing like yourself to be wrapped up like an old prude," I announced. Isabel nodded silently before disappearing to the kitchens. She came back, as ordered, and helped me into a dark green and black, taffeta gown. She pinned a pale pink, satin stargazer lily in my hair.

I waited for her to change clothes. When she emerged from her room, I stifled an awed gasp. She wore a white, green, and pink polonaise set trimmed with creamy lace. Since she detested hats, she wore her blonde hair in a neat chignon, with satin Queen Anne's Lace adorning her golden locks. She wrapped a pale pink shawl around her thin shoulders.

"You look wonderful!" I trilled. I wished I could wear bright colors, but they didn't go with my dark features. Besides, Ciel preferred me to dress the part of the Queen's watchdog's sister, which apparently required grim clothing. I appeared to be in mourning all the time.

"Thank you, Lila." I had instructed the servants to call me by my name when guests weren't around. Sebastian still addressed me as "mistress" or "the young mistress" or "the young miss".

I told Ciel that I was going out as I walked passed the study. He didn't say anything, but nodded his approval. Finnian would drive us, as Bard was too busy being shouted at by Sebastian.

Finnian waved at us from the driver's seat. I smiled at him as both of us girls climbed into the moody, black carriage. The ride was a cheerful one, full of laughter and joking. Isabel told stories about her exciting childhood traveling around Europe. She knew everything about ever country she'd ever lived in. She could even speak the languages fluently. I listened in wonder as she sang in Italian, French, and Spanish. If only I could speak so many tongues.

"So where exactly do you want to go, miss?" Finnian shouted from the front. In addition to buying Ciel a brithday present, I would also do my Christmas shopping. I had to buy something for all the servants, Elizabeth, and my brother. Secretly, I also wanted to get something for Father.

"I best buy something for Elizabeth first. She's the easiest to shop for," I replied. I directed Finnian to the dollmaker's shop. Isabel and I got off and entered the quiet, warm shop.

"Ah, Lady Phantomhive! What a pleasure to see you today!" Mr. Plum, the dollmaker and shopkeeper, greeted us from behind the cash register. The shop was empty except for a few women dressed in winter finery.

"What are you looking for, Lady Lila?" he asked, shuffling around the counter to reach me. He was a quaint old man, with iron gray hair and a matching beard. He had friendly amber eyes and a sugary smile. Rumor had it that he was the son of Gypsies who had run away in order to have a better life. I didn't care.

"I was hoping to get something for my cousin, Lady Elizabeth Midford," I answered. Mr. Plum clapped his hands together and gave a hearty laugh.

"Getting your Christmas shopping done, are you? What do you think she'd like? A baby doll? How about one of the fashion dolls, all dressed up gayly?" he chuckled. I smiled and nodded.

"I suppose Elizabeth wants one of those grown-up lady ones. Can you make one in time? I'd like to design one for her."

"Of course! Anything for the young lady! Now, what do you want the doll to look like?"

I thought in the back of my head. A doll that looked like me would be too creepy. I was too somber for a doll. But Isabel wasn't.

"Make her in the image of my dear companion here. Dress her in something blue and frilly. Put lots of flowers and beads and the sort. Elizabeth likes that," I replied. Mr. Plum seemed delighted. He made a quick sketch of Isabel and bade us goodbye as we left the shop.

I figured I should buy Bard and Finnian new clothes. Finnian sorely needed a new coat. His brown one was getting worn and dirty. Bard was complaining about his hands being cold, so I bought him a pair of nice, warm, rabbit pelt gloves. I came across a thick turquoise coat the same exact color of Finnian's eyes. It was lined with fur in the insides and had shiny black buttons. It was a tad bit flamboyent, but would suit the cheerful garden boy just fine.

Mey-Rin didn't have any nice clothes, so she tended to stray away from balls. I bought her an ice blue dress trimmed with white frills. It was quite lovely. To someone as wealthy as me, it was an everyday dress. To a servant like Mey-Rin, it was like the Queen's finery. She would look very nice in it. The pale blue would contrast elegantly with her light red hair.

Sebastian was fond of cats, but I couldn't get him one. Ciel was highly allergic. The handsome butler usually wore nothing but drab black and white, so I got him a few jeweled pins for his lapels and breast pocket. I got him four: an amethyst one the shape of a single hyacinth flower, a cobalt delphinum, a sapphire larkspur, and a marble magnolia.

I decided to get Ciel a pocket watch for his birthday. I found a magnificent one in the same shop that I found Sebastian's pins in. It was sterling silver, with the delicate shape of a lavender engraved in it. I knew lavenders meant "distrust". I didn't trust Ciel at all, not after he engaged me to that horrendous Earl Trancy.

For Ciel's Christmas present, I got him a velvet rabbit. Even though he was serious and cool with his guests, he secretly loved toys. I bought the rabbit from a poor old woman who handmade her wares. The rabbit was a patchwork of fine velvet scraps. It's head was iron gray, with shiny blue button eyes. The body was half pink and half buttery yellow. Its limbs were sky blue. It's paws were snowy white. It's long, floppy ears were pale purple lined with silver satin. It was a cute and beautiful rabbit in its own right, even with its freakish appearance.

I didn't know what to get Isabel. She wasn't one for trvial trinkets. She already had her fair share of jewelry and fancy clothing. What more would she want?

"Isabel, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked as we rode around in the carriage. She blushed softly and smiled.

"I want to get married, mistress. I intend to accept a proposal from one of my suitors."

Isabel was going to get married? But that would mean she would have to leave me! She couldn't! She was my companion, my lady-in-waiting!

"You'll be leaving me?" I asked, my voice breaking. Her eyes softened and she cradled my face with one gloved hand. She nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you. I'm eloping with my best friend. His name is Stefan, and I've known him my entire life. My father forbade me from marrying him because he is a Gypsy. Oh, Lila, please understand! I love him with all my heart."

Isabel, all dressed up like a lady, was going to elope with a Gypsy? Her family's reputation would be stained. Who would want their eldest daughter to run off with such riffraff? She didn't deserve that. She was made for a life within a comfortable house, with a fire in a hearth and gourmet food. She was never meant to be a nomad, always on the run.

"You can't! You can't, Isabel! Your family's reputation will be ruined! He'll betray you! They'll sell you off as a slave!" I whispered urgently. She merely gave me a soft chuckle. She held no fear in her warm eyes. I could see only a tender love I couldn't understand.

"I've known Stefan since we were babies. His father is one of my father's stablehands. We've lived together for so long. We'll run back to Spain. We'll travel. Oh, Lila! I'll have the best life!"

I could see that inside her serene, ladylike exterior, she was an adventure at heart. It pained me that she had to elope in order to be with her love. I sighed.

"Very well, then. You better not let either Sebastian or my brother hear of this."

Her calm face split into a large grin and we joined hands. "We'll come to visit after the birth of our first child."

I ordered Finnian to drive us home. The ride was silent, but not awkward. I had much to think about. Of course I had to help Isabel run away. It was only proper that I, as her mistress, should help her faithful servant. Even though Isabel had only been my companion for nine short months, I regarded her as a sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's Melody! Sorry for not updating for a while. I was caught up with school and people and working on other projects that I didn't have time to finish this chapter. So this is more of a filler-ish chapter. The next one will probably a Christmas-y one, because who doesn't like Christmas (Or, for politically-correct nuts out there, "the winter holidays")? I hope you enjoy this small chapter here. It's for all you non-existent Alois x Lila shippers. **

"Remind me, again, how my brother actually allowed us to throw him a birthday ball," I mused as Isabel helped me into my gown. It was a gorgeous affair of sapphire blue organza and black beaded lace. The skirt was very full, about one hundred and eighty inches in cirumfrence. The off-shoulder sleeves reached my elbow.

"Lady Elizabeth did a good job of begging Ciel for a ball," she replied, starting on my hair. In a matter of minutes, my crow-black hair flowed loosely down my back in a waterfall of curls. She pinned a small arrangement of peacock feathers to the side of my head. A pendant shaped like a princely peacock dangled onto my embroidered bodice. Black lace gloves covered my tiny hands.

"I do wish Alois Trancy wasn't my escort for the night. He's so lewd. Almost like a filthy old man," I sighed.

"I'll be around, if you wish to be rescued," Isabel offered. I nodded my thanks and then allowed her to prepare for the festivities.

Isabel returned half an hour later, clad in a lovely ivory ballgown with a lacy capelet covering her slim shoulders. Her honey-colored hair was tied back with a strip of white ribbon. Elbow-length gloves covered her arms. A string of shiny, pale pink pearls roped itself around her neck.

"Are you still sure you want to elope?" I asked as we started to leave the room. She smiled calmly and nodded.

"I've known for so long that I want to run away with Stefan. When we were little, we would dream about getting married and living in our own little wagon with our children. I long for the bright, mismatched clothes and the howling music of the Romani," she replied. How I, too, longed for freedom. Freedom from my awful engagement to Alois. Freedom from the posh circles of society.

I could hear music playing from downstairs. Elizabeth and I would be led down the grand staircase by an escort. Ciel would take Elizabeth and Alois would take me. I shuddered at the thought of having to hold that vile blond's arm.

"My, you look ravishing, Lila!" Elizabeth chirped when we arrived. I smiled and thanked her. Alois materialized next to me, and I silently took his arm. He winked at me in his oh-so playful way, but I ignored him. I could only imagine how unpleasant our short-lived marriage would be. If Claude wanted my soul, he'd better take it as soon as the wedding was over.

"May I present to you the guest of honor, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his beautiful fiancee, Lady Elizabeth Midford!" Sebastian announced from the bottom of the stairs. I watched as Ciel hooked his arm around Elizabeth's and walked out from the hallway and down the glittering steps. He smiled politely while Elizabeth giggled and cheered as they promenaded into the crowd of people.

"I present to you the lovely Lady Lila Phantomhive and her betrothed, Earl Alois Trancy," Sebastian declared. Alois pulled me with him as we glided down the staircase and into the sea of partygoers. I curled my lips into a sort of cold grin while Alois smiled brightly.

The music struck up again and so did the conversation. People swarmed Ciel and wished him "Happy birthday". Nobody deigned to remind us that today was the anniversary of our parents' untimely demises. People rushed me and complimented me on my choice of clothing and congratulated me on my engagement as if I hadn't heard all of it before.

"What would you like to drink, dear?" Alois asked sweetly. I ignored him. This was how I spent my time with him, in stony silence. I only talked to him when necessary. I heard him sigh.

"I do hope you learn to love me. It would make our marriage much more pleasant," he muttered. My heart cracked at his wistful and lonely tone, but I pushed away my sympathy for him. We would have no marriage. Claude would take my soul.

The music changed into a slow waltz. Alois looked expectantly at me. For the sake of show, I accepted his request for a dance. We spun gracefully with the other pairs on the floor. Dancing came naturally to me. Madame Dubois, my dancing instructor, said I was a protegy.

"Lila, even if you won't ever love me as a husband, can we please be friends?" Alois asked. I looked up at his childish face. His eyes were devoid of the sensual energy it usually possessed. They were sincere and loving. My heart broke when I realized that inside, he was a very pleasant person, and I had been treating him so horridly.

I smiled, and Alois stumbled for a second. I must've looked happy, because he returned the smile.

"Of course, we can," I replied as the dance ended. Alois bowed and I dipped into a shallow curtsy.

"Now, may I interest you in some refreshments, my dear?" he asked dramatically. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why, of course you can, my fair lover!" I responded with the same amount of mocking enthusiasm. A few people nearby snickered at us. It was nice to have a friend in Alois. He really wasn't a bad person. It was just me and my perception of him.

"What would you like, oh lovely princess?"

"Some punch would be most delightful!"

Alois spirited away in search of drinks. Ciel walked up to me, a calculating smirk on his face. How I hated that look. It usually meant he was amused by something that I did.

"You and that sewer rat seem to be getting along."

I loved Ciel as much as a sister ought to do, but sometimes, he annoyed me. He'd sold my soul away to save his own hide. He'd forced an engagement on me. It was amazing how I didn't hate him.

"That 'sewer rat' is actually a very amiable, thank you very much," I snapped. Ciel didn't flinch. He simply continued observing me with that cold smile on his face.

"I believe the more proper word is 'abominable', but think what you want."

With that, he walked away, disappearing into the crowd of partygoers. I wanted to slap him, make him suffer. I even took a step forward before a cool hand gently pulled me back. I looked behind me.

Sebastian gave me a warning look. His auburn eyes flashed admonishingly. He shook his head.

"Don't give the young master the satisfaction of seeing you upset. Please, young mistress, enjoy yourself. I see that you and Earl Trancy are wonderful acquaintances now. Do distract yourself with his company," he cautioned.

I nodded silently. I couldn't let Ciel see me angry. No, I had to show him that I liked Alois and thought highly of him. Yes, I would marry him, and I would love that.


End file.
